Party Puff
by Traverse the Portal
Summary: Buttercup was always the more rebellious Puff. Now, without having to uphold her 'goodie goodie' reputation, how much trouble can she get in?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I'm still writing A Crossed Line, but was really feeling a short story with a different theme to it. I guess it's my way to stay creative and not get bored with the story. Hope you enjoy the story!

Party Puff

All the villains of Townsville decided to quit evil after the girls turned 17 and started to show even more power. Without the crime, the girls decided they weren't Powerpuff Girls anymore since they weren't needed anymore. Buttercup took this as an invitation to go crazy, not having to worry about her powerpuff girl image anymore. This mentality is actually precisely what landed her in the place she was in right now, a highschool party.

Buttercup's POV

It wasn't my first party, but it was the first one I wasn't supposed to be at. It was sometime around midnight and the Professor was under the impression that I was in my room and asleep. I jumped the fence to the backyard and I immediately saw Mitch and Butch, the two people I actually snuck out for.

"Glad to see you made it BC!" Mitch ran over and initiated our secret handshake and Butch gave me a fist bump. "Drinks are on the table over there. I know you could use some to forget about the stress of sneaking out." Butch always seemed to know what I was thinking. We walked over and all grabbed a can of bud light and started shotgunning them until we felt a buzz. It wasn't a surprise that Mitch was out before Butch and I. Because of the chemical X, we had to drink more to get drunk.

About six beers later, we made our way over to a game of beer pong and called next game. Butch and I were a team and Mitch was on the other team with our friend Robin. Surprisingly, Butch couldn't get a single ball in a cup so I was currently carrying the team. Even without Butch's help, our team won, I was just that good at the game.

When it turned midnight, the party host turned up the music, the song being 'Evacuate the Dancefloor'. Since everyone was drunk, dancing was more fun and a lot funnier to watch. I looked over at Butch, who I secretly had a crush on and bravely said, "Dance with me!" and pulled him over to the crowd of people.

He didn't seem to object so I took it as a sign that he didn't mind. Some people were dancing on their own and others were grinding on each other, some too drunk to realize they were grinding on a trash can, which Butch and I found hilarious. Soon enough he grabbed my hips and I happily grinded on my long time crush. If he didn't like me like that, I could just blame it on the booze.

I was having so much fun I never wanted to stop and the only thing that did was when Butch turned me around and kissed me… hard.

Butch's POV

Buttercup was a hot dancer with an even hotter ass. Out of her sisters, she definitely became the hottest, having the most magnificent ass I have ever seen on a girl. What she was wearing tonight though just made her look even hotter. She was wearing ripped denim shorts that almost showed her ass, a green crop top that showed her hourglass figure and the silver belly ring that her father had no idea about.

Before I knew what I was doing, I turned her around and kissed her hard, showing all the desire for her that I had hidden over the years. To my delight, she kissed back with just as much passion and might I say, her tongue worked wonders, fuck whoever said that didn't count as a superpower, they just hadn't kissed her.

Her tongue curled around mine and continued to tickle the roof of my mouth. She tasted like a mix between cinnamon and beer and I realized that it soon became my favorite taste in the world. We were so drunk and into it that we didn't notice all the people watching or the people taking pictures and videos. Well, we did, we were just too drunk to care. I found some courage and moved my hands from her hips and grabbed her ass, which caused her to pull me even closer.

She gently bit my lip and tugged on my ear and continued to run her fingers through my hair, which felt AMAZING.

I don't know where she learned to kiss, but I couldn't get enough of it. I picked her up with ease and held her against a wall and she wrapped her legs around me. Our kiss got hotter by the second and I couldn't tell if it was because we were drunk of because we actually liked each other. I prayed it was the second one, but just in case, I was going to savor this.

Buttercup's POV

I totally blocked out everything around me when I kissed Butch and somehow I found myself against a wall with my legs wrapped around him. I lost track of how long we were kissing for, but it was pretty intense. Butch started kissing my neck and until then, I totally forgot we had an audience.

I was mortified, there was no way my sisters wouldn't see all the pictures and videos that were taken as well as the hickey I was sure Butch just gave me as I felt him bite near my collar bone. "Butch… Butch stop, oh my god I'm so dead…" I couldn't even find it in me to talk above a whisper, but Butch heard and put me down.

He realized the problem when he turned around and saw all the phones up. I started shaking, The professor is going to find out and kick me out of the house! "I-I.. I-I got-gotta go." That was the first time I had stuttered in my life and I ran, not trusting myself to fly.

"BUTTERCUP WAIT!" Butch yelled after me, not wanting me to leave I guess, but I had to get home, I couldn't stay here.

I jumped the fence and continued to run, to shaken and drunk to see where I was going. I could barely remember what direction my house was and I just ran in what I thought was the right direction.

I looked around in a panic after ten minutes of running, not knowing where I was. I whipped my head to the right and saw a bright pair of headlights and since I was right over a hill, it had no time to stop. I felt the large truck run into me and it felt worse than I thought possible.

I laid on the street, my head pounding and I was sure majority of my ribs were broken. I somehow managed to get up, telling myself I could walk it off, knowing I I went to the hospital, I would get in trouble for underage drinking. I got up and started walking, but after a few steps, I doubled over and threw up. Since it was so dark, I couldn't really tell what it looked like, but I could taste copper in my mouth, which wasn't a good sign. What I needed was to get back to the lab and sneak a chemical X shot.

Unluckily for me, the driver got out of the truck freaking out. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I'm gonna call 911, just stay calm." I started to panic. "NO! Please don't call 911, my dad's gonna kill me if he finds out I was out tonight! Please I'll be fine if I can get home, just don't call 911!" I think he could see the panic on my face as well as smell the beer that I drank so much of and put the pieces together. "Look, I understand you don't want to get in trouble, but you could die if you don't get medical attention! You just threw up blood! That's dangerous!" He looked concerned and since it was dark, he must not have known who I was. "Look, it's gonna take more than a truck to take me out, so if you could just give me a ride home that'd be great…" He seemed like a smart enough guy because he put the pieces together pretty quickly and realized that I might actually be better off at home.

Really everyone knew where we lived, so I didn't need to give him directions to where I lived.

When we arrived at my house, I walked around back so I could look through the glass window and was horrified to see the Professor, Blossom, and Bubbles all standing right outside the lab. Fuck! They must know I snuck out! I flew up to my room, which drained my energy too fast for comfort and turned invisible when I got into my room. I hit a lucky break when I saw the lab door was open and I hovered slowly past them so they wouldn't know I was there.

However, my luck ran out when I felt a pain in my chest and my powers failed me and I fell the rest of the way down the stairs and threw up again, but this time I could see the puddle of blood clearly and started to panic. I tried to get up, but I couldn't make myself and started coughing violently and struggled to find my breath.

My family ran down the steps and they all had their own way of showing their panic. Bubbles cried, Blossom screamed, and the Professor froze, which wasn't helping at all. I was guessing they could see me struggling to move because Blossom, even though I could tell she was mad at me, ran to grab a few chemical X shots. After I realized that I couldn't make myself move, I stopped trying and my vision started to go in and out as I coughed up more blood.

Bubbles screamed and ran over to me. "Buttercup, what happened?" I looked over to her and I think she was scared by the panic in my eyes since she always depended on me to be the strong one. I finally found the courage to look over at the Professor who looked angry, scared, and disappointed all in one.

He was smart enough to piece together what happened, I was surprised Bubbles couldn't. I smelled strongly of beer and they never got a call on the hotline and nothing other than a monster or a car going full speed could really do this to me.

Then something that scared me more was when Blossom called over to the professor, "I CAN'T FIND THEM!"

I started to hyperventilate, knowing I would die without them and it got harder to breathe and stay conscious. "I-I c-c-can't b-breath!" I managed to get that out and Bubbles started to scream. "BLOSSOM HURRY!" Then she looked back at me. "Buttercup, c-calm down, Bloss-Blossom's looking for the sh-shots now, you're gonna b-be fine!"

I started panicking and ignored everything she said. "Shit I'm go-gonna d-die, Bubbles! I-I can't b-breathe!" She started crying even harder and with all the panic going on around me, my head started pounding more violently and blood started to get in my eyes.

The professor and Blossom ran over having finally found the shots and panicked to see I had gotten worse. They wasted no time injecting me with two shots of Chemical X. I was relieved that the pain started to go away, but then my vision went out as I heard my family scream.

Butch's POV

I started panicking knowing she was more drunk than me and she had no idea where she was going. I flew over the streets and stopped dead when I saw a street stained with blood with a rather large puddle of it near the sidewalk. I prayed that it wasn't from her. This was all my fucking fault.

I knew she would hate me for coming over drunk and getting her in trouble, but I needed to know she was ok. I landed at her front door and used my super hearing to hear her family screaming in what seemed like the lab. "BUTTERCUP WAKE UP DAMNIT!" That was the professor, and with that, I knew that was her blood on the street.

I could hear Blossom and Bubbles screaming and crying and I assumed the worst. I quickly picked the lock and ran down to the lab to see her lying in a puddle of her own blood, not moving. All their eyes turned to me with tears in them. She couldn't be dead! I ran down to her and used my super hearing to listen to her chest. I struggled to hear anything, but I was desperate. Suddenly, I heard a very weak heartbeat and I jumped up. "She's alive! She has a heartbeat!" They looked at me with hope and listened for themselves.

Bubbles and Blossom's tears of sadness turned to those of happiness that their sister was alive. She was visibly healing and I could only guess they gave her chemical X shots. All we could really do was wait for her to wake up.

I thought I was going to be lucky and would escape any questions from her family, but I had no such luck and I knew better than to lie to them. "So, where exactly was my daughter tonight? I went to check on her after she went to bed only to find out she wasn't there. Then next time I see her she looks like this."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, at least me explaining it would save her from having to do it. "She was at a party, Mitch and I were there too. We told her to sneak out it's not her fault really! Don't get her in trouble, she tried to tell us that she couldn't go!" The Professor didn't look happy and that made me even more nervous than I already was. "What happened to her then?! How did she end up like this?" I felt awful, how was I supposed to tell him she ran away from the party because we were caught in the middle of a hot makeout session?! I was just glad that her now long black hair covered the hickey I gave her. "Umm, she ran away from the party, I don't know what happened!" He didn't look convinced. "Then how did you know to come look for her here?"

Damnit why did her family have to be so fucking smart?! "Someone told me she left and I flew over the city to see if I could find her and came here when I saw blood all over a street. Then I came over here to make sure she was ok…" He looked furious. "WELL SHE'S NOT FUCKING OK! SHE ALMOST FUCKING DIED!" That was the first time I had heard him curse in all the times Mitch and I had been over here.

I looked down and almost cried, this was all my fucking fault! I knew they were recording everything! "I know… I'm sorry…" The professor looked guilty about yelling at me after seeing my reaction. "No, I'm sorry, it's not your fault, I'm just scared…"

Before I could respond, Bubbles screamed, "SHE'S WAKING UP!" We all circled around her, but gave her space. All her injuries were almost completely healed. Her gorgeous lime green eyes opened and looked around at all of us. At first she looked confused, then recognition, then that all faded into panic as she realized she was caught. She didn't say a word, but looked wide eyed at the Professor, obviously hoping he wouldn't kick her out.

Buttercup's POV

As soon as I saw Butch, I knew the Professor knew most of what happened. I could only hope he didn't tell the whole story. "How are you Buttercup?" I knew I was in for it by the dangerously calm voice he was using with me. "I-I'm doing great professor…" I braced myself for the punishment or lecture I was sure to get in a matter of seconds. "Butch you should really get home, it's late." He looked at me apologetically and flew out the house.

I nervously met eyes with the Professor. "BUTTERCUP WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO THAT FUCKING PARTY! WHAT IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT HOME? YOU WOULD'VE DIED ON A FUCKING ROAD AND ENDED UP ROAD KILL AND WE WOULDN'T HAVE KNOW UNTIL SOMEONE FOUND YOU! NOT ONLY DID YOU GO TO THE PARTY I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO, YOU GOT SHIT FACED DRUNK ENOUGH TO NOT KNOW YOUR WAY HOME!" If I wasn't feeling guilty before, I definitely was now. "I'm sorry professor…" He looked down at me and shook his head in disapproval. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING? AND WHERE AND WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT PIERCING?" I decided it was best not to answer that question.

"I'm sorry professor…" He looked at me with disappointment and anger evident in his eyes. He sneered at me in disgust, "Just get changed and go up to your room, I can't deal with you right now." I wasn't a crier, but that statement hurt more than he probably thought it could. I let my shoulders fall and made my way up the stairs to my room where Blossom and Bubbles were waiting for me with angry faces on. "Look, I already got chewed out by the Professor so can you just hop off my back tonight?" Blossom glared harder at me. "Not until you explain this video on the school gossip page!" I looked at it and realization hit me, the reason I ran from the party in the first place. I saw the video of Butch and I kissing and just now realized how hot it looked. "Damn I'm a good kisser." That was all I could think to say, but Blossom didn't look pleased with my answer. "If you don't want the Professor to see this, you'll tell me everything that happened at that party, the truth." Blossom was the second to last person I wanted to find out about this, only coming before the Professor. "I should've just laid in my room and died…." Blossom gasped at this, obviously surprised that I would say something so blunt.

"What the fuck Buttercup! Just tell me what the hell happened at the party!" I growled at Blossom, hoping she would drop it, but I had no such luck. "Fine. When I got there, I met up with Butch and Mitch and we started shotgunning beers until we were at least buzzed, and then we played beer pong with Butch on my team against Mitch and Robin. Since Butch sucks at that game, we had to drink a lot and we were all pretty drunk, but because I'm so good at it we won. Well eventually we got bored of beer pong and started dancing since the host turned the music up. I guess I was drunk enough to tell Butch to dance with me and I can't really remember how long we were dancing for, but he turned me around and kissed me. I was feelin it so I kissed him back. I didn't really pay attention to how long we kissed or what I did and I was drunk enough to forget there was a whole party of people around us." Blossom cut me off with a few of her motherly assumptions. "You were grinding on him, weren't you? How fucking drunk were you? How did you realize everyone was there?"

My nose twitched in annoyance. "I was getting to that. And so what if I was grinding on him?" Her face turned red as she held back from exploding. "Buttercup! We might not be Powerpuff Girls anymore, but you can't go around acting crazy all the time! Just finish the story!" I rolled my eyes and continued deciding to put in every detail just to piss Blossom off. "Well anyways he grabbed my ass and that just made me kiss him harder. That went on for a while and then he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed me against a wall." I almost laughed at the look of disgust on her face.

"I remembered that everyone was there when he started to kiss my neck and I saw a bunch of people with their phone cameras pointed at us. I was trying to avoid this situation by running home and sneaking back in before you found out I was gone so you wouldn't look for anything on the party, but I was too drunk to know where I was going. When I stopped to find out where I was, I saw a pair of headlights and then crash. I tried to get up and keep running, but after standing up and walking a bit I threw up and the driver came out to check on me. He tried to call 911 but I didn't let him because I didn't want you guys to find out and told him to just give me a ride home, so he did. I flew up to my room and turned invisible and tried to sneak down to the lab since I saw you guys near there from the back door, but my powers gave up on me halfway down the stairs and you know the rest from there."

Blossom looked shocked and I hoped the last part was enough to make her forget about the first part, but I should've known I had no luck by now. "I can't believe you! You better not have a hickey!" My face turned red and I moved my hair to see a very noticeable hickey on my collarbone. I looked towards Blossom with a sheepish grin, "hehe… about that.." she rolled her eyes and huffed at me. "Unbelievable."

I started to get angry with her, who the hell did she think she was? "Just who the hell made you my fucking mom? It's really none of your fucking business so stop fucking judging me. If I wanna make out with Butch at a party and get drunk, it's none of your fucking business!"

Bubbles looked between the two of us looking distressed and finally spoke up. "I like your outfit, Buttercup, I think the piercing suits you too…" this was what I loved about Bubbles, she could always diffuse the rivalries that Blossom and I always got into. I looked over to her and smiled, "Thanks Bubbles!" She nodded back to me and looked at Blossom and whispered. "I'm glad you're ok…" with that she walked out of the room and Blossom looked a little guilty.

"Sometimes I really wish you cared about me like Bubbles does. Now can you leave, I need to sleep." She looked a little upset, but I didn't care, she always looked at the bad in everything I did. To her, nothing I did was good and I was just her problematic sister.

She began to walk out of the room and to my surprise, she actually apologized. "I'm sorry, Buttercup, I just don't want anything really bad to happen to you…" she walked out and I was left there shocked. I shook it off and went to bed, I wanted at least some sleep since I knew the professor would make me go to school tomorrow.

The next morning

I woke up to my alarm blaring, and with my slight hangover, I was irrational enough to break it, but woke up to the slight shock the circuits gave me. I got up and brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair before putting it in a messy bun. I put on a pair of black capri leggings, an off the shoulder green tshirt, and a pair of matching green converse. I grabbed my black and green messenger backpack and walked downstairs for breakfast.

When I got downstairs, the professor stopped his conversation with Blossom and Bubbles and walked out of the room as if he couldn't stomach looking at me. I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach that I knew wasn't from any injury, but from the feelings I always tried so hard to hide, which I did. I sighed and decided to skip breakfast and called to him on my way out. "You can finish your conversation, I was just leaving anyways…"

I was walking on my way to school and when I got there, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Their obvious staring pissed me off. "Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer!" With that I stormed into the school and got everything. I needed from my locker for first period, but was stopped by Butch.

"Hey Butch…"

"Hey BC, how are you? How's things with your dad?" He was obviously concerned and while it wasn't necessary, I appreciated it coming from him.

"He won't even look at me… he won't even stay in the same fucking room!" He looked guilty and I followed up with a question. "About last night… did you only kiss me because you were drunk?" He looked up in shock and I was glad to have gotten his mind off my family issues.

"Why are you asking?" I laughed at his cluelessness. He thought I was expecting a certain answer, but I really just wanted the truth, even if it did hurt. "I just want to know. The only wrong answer is if you don't tell the truth."

He swallowed and replied after a little while. "No, I actually like you. I kissed you because I was drunk, but that was only because it gave me the courage to do that. And I sure as hell wasn't disappointed! Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" I smiled at his response and kissed him, this time not as wild as the one at the party. "I like you too." He smiled brighter than I had ever seen him smile before and he asked me a question I had been waiting on for years. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled and accepted his offer and kissed him in the hallway.

We sat next to each other in all of our classes and the video completely blew over since we were a couple now.

Now there was only one problem to solve, I needed my dad to at least look at me again, and I wasn't afraid to throw some low blows to have him realize what he was doing. My sisters had already gotten over it, so he should at least be able to talk to me! Butch came over as well for moral support. I walked in the house and made eye contact with the Professor and my heart dropped as he got up to leave. It's not like I expected any different, but it didn't hurt any less. "Dad I'm sorry!" I called after him, but he didn't even acknowledge that I said anything.

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore and started crying into Butch's chest, which surprised both of us. "He h-ha-hates me! I-I don't kn-know what t-to do!" Butch picked me up and put me down on the couch and started stroking my hair, which I would admit was really calming, but it really hurt that my own dad refused to even be in the same room as me. Butch kissed the top of my head a few times telling me that it would all work out, but I wasn't sure if I could believe him.

Butch's POV

I looked at Buttercup as she cried, which I had never seen her do before. I found myself getting angrier as the Professor didn't even come upstairs. I knew he could hear her crying up here and he didn't even seem to care! "I'll be right back babe." I kissed the top of her head and tucked her under a nearby blanket.

I walked down to the lab where I saw him walk when we walked in. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO HER BECAUSE SHE SURE AS HELL ISN'T!" The Professor looked up at me in shock that I would follow him, then he glared at me. "You don't understand Butch, she's not your daughter!" I growled and responded, "Well you aren't treating her like she's yours either! Can't you see what you're doing to her? SHE IS UP THERE ON THE COUCH CRYING BECAUSE SHE THINKS YOU HATE HER! SHE DOESN'T FUCKING CRY!" I think that might have gotten to the Professor because I saw him flinch and look towards the ground. "I don't hate her… I'm just scared, I thought I was going to lose her…" For someone who was considered a genius, he was really dense. "Well you're about to really lose her if you shut her out like this. She's tried apologizing to you multiple times and she's told me that she should've just died when she had the chance! You're killing her! She can't handle the way you're treating her and it's scaring me!" I think I finally got to the Professor as his eyes widened and he asked me, "where is she now?"

I lead him upstairs to where I left her and saw that she had cried herself to sleep. She was hugging her small green blanket and her face was covered in tear stains. The Professor gasped when he looked at her. "I-I didn't want to do this… I just- It's just that every time I looked at her, I saw the girl that I found at the bottom of the stairs the other night…"

I felt bad for the Professor, I could only imagine what she looked like before she was cleaned up and given the chemical X shots. However, he had no right to treat her like that and I was hoping this would change that. "I'll leave you two alone for when she wakes up." I kissed her on the cheek and started to walk away when the Professor called to me on my way out, "Thank you…" I turned around and gave him a half smile, "anytime prof." With that I walked out of the house and flew home.

Buttercup's POV

I started to wake up, grateful that Butch had given me a blanket. I opened my eyes and saw the Professor sitting in the next room working on his laptop, This was my best chance… I hovered over to him so he wouldn't run away and if he tried I could stop him. "Dad…?" He turned towards me and started to stand up and I started to panic and hugged him tightly so he couldn't move. "DON'T LEAVE PLEASE! I'M SORRY! please don't walk away again… at least say something." I was right on the verge of crying and I knew he could hear my voice wavering at the end. I felt my heart sink to my stomach when he didn't answer. I started to lose hope that he would talk to me ever again until he hugged me back! Then he said the words that brought me out of my slight depression. "I'm so sorry honey.. I didn't mean to make you feel like I hated you. I love you so much and I only left because I was scared… every time I looked at you, I saw what you looked like when I found you the other night! I'm so sorry!" I hugged him harder and couldn't have been happier. "I love you dad…" He hugged me harder back and replied, "I love you too, Buttercup…"

THE END

AN: Yeah so I might do an alternate ending that ends a lot more tragically… but only if you guys want it. Review to tell me if you want an alternate ending, if not, it's no big deal, but please review anyways to tell me how you liked the story! I always liked the idea of Buttercup being the rebellious one and attending parties and nightclubs.


	2. Alternate Ending

AN: A few people followed this story so I decided to add the alternate ending to it. Hope you all enjoy it!

Party Puff: Alternate Ending

Buttercup's POV

I totally blocked out everything around me when I kissed Butch and somehow I found myself against a wall with my legs wrapped around him. I lost track of how long we were kissing for, but it was pretty intense. Butch started kissing my neck and until then, I totally forgot we had an audience.

I was mortified, there was no way my sisters wouldn't see all the pictures and videos that were taken as well as the hickey I was sure Butch just gave me as I felt him bite near my collar bone. "Butch… Butch stop, oh my god I'm so dead…" I couldn't even find it in me to talk above a whisper, but Butch heard and put me down.

He realized the problem when he turned around and saw all the phones up. I started shaking, The professor is going to find out and kick me out of the house! "I-I.. I-I got-gotta go." That was the first time I had stuttered in my life and I ran, not trusting myself to fly.

"BUTTERCUP WAIT!" Butch yelled after me, not wanting me to leave I guess, but I had to get home, I couldn't stay here.

I jumped the fence and continued to run, to shaken and drunk to see where I was going. I could barely remember what direction my house was and I just ran in what I thought was the right direction.

I looked around in a panic after ten minutes of running, not knowing where I was. I whipped my head to the right and saw a bright pair of headlights and since I was right over a hill, it had no time to stop. I felt the large truck run into me and it felt worse than I thought possible.

I laid on the street, my head pounding and I was sure majority of my ribs were broken. I somehow managed to get up, telling myself I could walk it off, knowing I I went to the hospital, I would get in trouble for underage drinking. I knew that with this much alcohol in my system there was no way my powers would be effective in any way. As soon as I tried to stand up, I doubled over and started throwing up. I couldn't tell if it was from being hit or from all the alcohol, but the taste of copper in my mouth told me there was blood in it.

The driver of the truck started to drive off, obviously not wanting to be punished for hitting a kid.

I tried again to get up, but I felt a sharp pain in my chest and collapsed back on the ground into a puddle of blood. I laid there praying that another car wouldn't come and finish me off. I pulled out my phone, prepared to call the hospital. I didn't want to die and right now, that was my best bet. I went to turn on my shattered phone, but it only sparked and caught on fire, burning my hand.

I tried to get off the road, but every time I moved, I would throw up even more, which right now, I couldn't afford. I closed my eyes and braced for another impact as I saw another set of headlights, but was grateful that the car slammed on brakes before finishing me off. A person got out of the car and I was surprised to see it was Ms. Bellum. " ?" I don't know how, but I managed to speak. "Oh my god! Buttercup? What happened?" I coughed up more blood and she picked my up and put me in her car. "Tell me on the way to the hospital. Keep talking and don't fall asleep!"

"Ms. Bellum I'm sorry!"

"What are you sorry for dear?"

"I was at a party that I wasn't supposed to be at! Oh my god Dad's gonna kick me out! Ms. Bellum pull over! I'm gonna puke." She pulled over and I threw up even more blood. My head started spinning as I got back in the car.

"Buttercup, I'm disappointed in you… you know that alcohol messes with the chemical X in your body! Why did you go in the first place?"

I started crying, which took a lot! "Ms. Bellum I'm sorry! The guy I like was there and I just wanted to go with him!"

"Buttercup, I understand that you wanted to party with a guy you like, but that was dangerous and now look what happened to you!"

I wanted to respond, but my vision started to get fuzzy and I couldn't make myself talk more than an incomprehensible mumble.

"Buttercup? Buttercup, you gotta keep talking! Stay with me, we're almost there!"

I looked up to see the blurry shape of Townsville Hospital. "I tryre tofsr tadhlk" I tried to tell her that I was trying to talk, but I couldn't get it to sound right.

"Buttercup! Snap out of it, that's not funny!" She started to shake me with her free hand, but I could barely feel it.

I barely felt it when the car stopped and I barely heard when she called into the hospital for help.

I didn't even really feel myself get lifted from the car or hear all the panic of the paramedics around me. Everything started to feel so far away. I didn't even realize when everything went completely numb and my vision went out.

's POV

I watched as they put her on the hospital bed and in the light of the hospital I could see just how badly injured she was. There was a huge gash on the side of her face, her nose was broken and bleeding, blood covered her lips and chin. Her right arm suffered a horrible compound fracture and the other was broken, but not as bad. Her stomach had a huge bruise that was most likely from internal bleeding. I started crying as I looked at broken she looked. I pulled out my phone and called the professor, he needed to know.

"Hello?"

"Professor Utonium, it's Sara Bellum."

" ? Are you crying? What wrong?"

"Professor please get to the hospital, I'll explain there, it's important that you get here as fast as possible!" I heard the other girls asking where he was going and he responded "Girls get in the car."

"We're on our way now."

He hung up after that and all I could do was wait for him to get here.

Professor's POV

I drove faster than I had ever driven in my life. Ms. Bellum sounded serious and I had a feeling that if I didn't go fast I would regret it for the rest of my life. It took a record 5 minutes to get to the hospital. After parking, the girls and I piled out of the car and burst into the hospital to see Ms. Bellum crying in the waiting room with blood covering her arms that wasn't hers.

"Ms. Bellum, what's the problem?" Blossom took charge and was the one to check on her. Then she said something that made my heart drop. "I-I found Buttercup in the middle of the road! I'm not sure if she's going to be ok!" Blossom smiled at her. "Ms. Bellum, I think you're forgetting that we have superpowers! Getting hit by a car wouldn't hurt us! She'll be fine, she's probably just a little shaken up."

Ms. Bellum shook her head like she knew something we didn't. "There's more to the story isn't there…?" I was smart enough to know that she wouldn't cry over something so minor. "She was at a drinking party…" At that my heart dropped. If she was drunk then the chemical X in her was useless. "I found her in a puddle of her own blood!"

Blossom and Bubbles both started to cry, screaming that they wanted to see her. And I couldn't move. I was conflicted with whether I should be angry, scared, or both right now.

Suddenly, a doctor came out looking defeated. "Please tell me she's alive!" He looked down and Bubbles and Blossom started crying hysterically. "She's alive, but there's nothing else we can do… you can see her if you want, but you might not like what you see."

That was never a good thing to hear from a doctor, but I had to see her either way. The whole group walked in to her throwing up blood, which made me start to cry as I realized that she was fading fast. She looked up at us and spoke weakly. "Dad, I'm sorry!" After she said that she started coughing uncontrollably. Her heart monitor spiked and she started shaking uncontrollably as blood leaked from her mouth. "BUTTERCUP!" We all yelled as the doctors tried to fix whatever was wrong with her, but before they could try anything else, she stopped on her own and her heart monitor stopped.

"No… no, no, no this can't be happening! Please you have to do something! She's only 17, she still needs to live!" I broke down and started to cry as their attempts to revive her failed. She was gone…

Butch's POV

I lost track of her about four streets down so I went back home, I was out of the party mood.

The next morning, I woke up to my brothers frantically trying to wake me up as if someone died. "Butch, wake up! You gotta see the news, you're not gonna like it!" I walked sleepily into the living room and saw a picture of Buttercup smiling on the screen with a newscaster looking as if she was crying. "The 17 year old hero was found by Ms. Sara Bellum after being hit by a car while intoxicated. She was rushed to the hospital only to meet her untimely demise there." After she finished speaking, she started crying and I found that I was too.

This was all my fault! She wouldn't have run if I didn't kiss her! The cameras changed scene to her family and Ms. Bellum who were all crying. I turned off the television and ran up to my room and cried. How could this have happened?

AN: I hope it was depressing enough… please review!


End file.
